Just a Dream
by Susan Sanchez
Summary: Sasuke left the village to get power and Sakura has been sobbing ever since! Because of her loss she accidentaly falls of a cliff and lose her memory! Now that Sasuke is back , how will he react? sasusaku pairing and others!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dream**

**Summary: Sakura cries intensely after Sasuke left Konoha in search of power. This continues until she suddenly races off a cliff and loses her memory. Sasuke has already defeated Orochimaru when he heard what happened; he runs straight to her to find that she doesn't even know him any longer yet!**

**Chapter 1: I'm back**

"**Thank you Sakura…" The sentenced opened and exited the girl's head all over again. Sakura, a pink haired girl was in her room sobbing her head off. The guy of his dreams, Sasuke had left her town a month ago to search for an evil ninja Orochimaru. After he said goodbye to her, she had been locked in her room crying.**

"**Sakura, you have to come out sometime! If you don't take a walk right now I might have to force you!" Sakura's mom shouted. Well…. She could go out… it was getting stuffy in there anyway. She took off and dragged herself to the park, but then she noticed that this was where he said goodbye! She shook her head…. "I must forget… I must." Sakura was now too distracted to see the cliff she was going to fall off! She opened her eyes just when she landed in the air and dropped to the bottom of the cliff. "Ouch!" she screamed as she picked herself up. Somehow she heard strange noises that came from on top of her… she looked up and BAAM! She was knocked out by a falling boulder and lay wounded.**

"**Ring… Ring…" the phone rang at the Uzumaki residence. "Yes?" Naruto answered half asleep. "It's Sakura! She's missing! Please find her!" Sakura's mom sobbed as Naruto hanged the phone and raced through the village until he saw Sakura's forehead protector at the edge of the cliff! "Sakura? Where are you?" Naruto shouted. Under a bunch of massive rocks he saw Sakura squashed between them. "Ambulance! Emergency! She might die!" Naruto exclaimed gently pulling Sakura out of the rocks.**

**Am I dead? Where am I? I can't remember…… wait! Someone's crying! Sakura jumped up to see her best friend Ino crying on her lap and the rest of the Genins gathered by her. "SAKURA! You're alive! Oh my gosh… I forgot… you don't r...remember ME!" Ino wailed hugging Sakura. "What happened… who are you?" Sakura mumbled. "Well, Sakura san...you lost your memory when you fell of that high cliff... are you okay?" Neji Hyuugu and Rock Lee said in the same time, glaring at each other. "Luckily… you will be normal again in about a year... So we'll try and refresh your memory! Right guys?" Naruto yelled happily, as everyone nodded! "Great…. Umm…what are your names again?" Sakura asked, "Neji Hyuugu" "Rock Lee" "Ino Yamazawa" "And Naruto Uzumaki!" She giggled as they left to let her rest. I wonder if I will remember. Sakura shook off the idea and slept on the hospital bed the rest of the day.**

**A tall dark haired boy walked to the village of Konoha and gave a smirk, "I'm back…… Konoha…" he mumbled as he walked to the moonlight.**

**The next day…..**

**Yawn A sleepy Sakura rose from her hospital bed still injured. From the opened door came a nurse that gave her meal. "Thanks….. I can eat by myself now." She smiled as she slurped her soup, ignoring the pain in her head. It had been just six hours and everyone started visiting her. Ino got her some new clothes and a card, Neji gave her a bunch of flowers and Rock Lee gave her some chocolate hearts at the same time. Both seemed to glare at each others gift and growl at each other… scary! But even then she could not get to remember their names or who they were to her. She sighed as she finished her bowl of soup and headed out of the hospital to go home. She turned at the corner and back again…. She sighed again... she didn't even remember her house or mom! She asked directions to a lady she didn't recognize until she announced that she was her mom! How stupid! She dropped on her bed and saw a picture of a black haired boy sitting on her desk… "OUCH! Why… why do I remember his face somehow!" she shouted as she covered the picture to stop the pain. **

"**Hn..." a dark haired boy named Sasuke thought as he took a walk to the market. He heard whispers of the same rumor that distracted him so much, "Did you hear about that girl named Sakura Haruno, they say that she fell off a cliff and lost her memory because of a guy? Poor Sakura… she doesn't even remember anything about it!" they whispered. Sasuke stopped "A guy?" after hearing this he dropped the food he was looking at and went to Sakura's house. "DING!" the doorbell of Haruno residence rang. "Yes! WAIT! You're Sasuke! Leave! You caused too much pain to Sakura! Get out!" Sakura's mom exclaimed throwing a knife in front of him. Sakura heard this and went to the door, "I…. It's you…OUCH!AHH!" Sakura yelled as she fell on the ground. "SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he raced past her mom and picked up Sakura, putting her on his back and leaving to his house. **

**By the time she woke up, she saw Sasuke tangled up in a ball of cloth. She giggled, ignoring the pain and untangled the knot for him. "Huh? Umm… I was trying to fix up your wound..." Sasuke said as he blushed pointing to her leg. "It looks like you need more help than I do... giggle... its okay... the pain is not that bad" she said as she removed the cloth on him. "Liar! You don't have to hide the pain…" he said as he ripped of a piece of his shirt sleeve and tied it around her leg.**

"**Hey! Wait... I can bandage it!" she said stopping Sasuke from continuing. "I don't care…. This is my house… I have more clothes." He mumbled. "Yeah….. I promise I'll sew it back! I promise…. Why did you bring me here anyway?" she asked, there was a moment of silence until he said, "It's getting dark… you can use one of my shirts if you want…Just sleep there…. I don't care" Sasuke said as he turned away to hide his blushing face. She stared then smiled as she put one of his shirt on top of her own clothes and dozed off… she didn't even notice Sasuke leaning on the wall beside her blushing as he stared at her face. "I really think that he was a part of my life!" She thought as she smiled and dozed off. **

"**Sakura, let's be best friends okay?" a girl in Sakura's dreams asked, "Okay Ino... I would like to best friends!" Sakura replied as she woke up from her dream. "Ino is my best friend! I remember!" she shouted as she noticed that there was a person laying his head on the bed asleep. She grinned, she tried to leave the bed and go home but the boy's hand held her arm back. Sakura slowly removed the hand from her and covered him with the shirt he lended to her. She looked at the room; it seemed empty except for a card on his desk. It said, "Hope you have a nice life Sasuke. Whatever you do, stay alive for the Uchiha clan and hide from Itachi. Goodbye forever!"**

**The card seemed to have blood stains at the end. She felt horrible for this boy named Sasuke! She turned around to see him but he wasn't there. She looked in front of her to see a half awake Sasuke frowning. "Looks like you finally know my name and more." Sasuke mumbled as he sat down on a chair. **

"**You see, when you were normal, you had a crush on me and followed me everywhere!" Sasuke explained not knowing Sakura's reaction. Sakura have a big frown and angry emerald eyes, "Well sorry if I was that annoying! Geez!" Sakura exclaimed furiously. Before she could say anything else Sasuke closed her mouth with his hand and smirked, "You can look so darn cute when you're angry you know!" he said as Sakura blushed. "Anyway, I better go back home." She mumbled turning red but Sasuke stopped her from leaving. "It's better if you don't. Your mom will be furious at both of us. I guess you better stay here until you get your memory back." Sasuke mumbled going red. "Fine. Then if it's okay I'll make some breakfast!" Sakura grinned shaking off the embarrassment. She reached to the fridge and gave them two instant ramen cups. **

**Sasuke stared at Sakura. How long has it been since he saw that soft, silky pink hair? Her face was as beautiful as ever as if she were an angel. He couldn't control himself anymore. He got up and raced to the bath. "Here. You said you would sew my shirt, here's your chance." He said as he tossed his shirt to her lap and left. What was wrong with him? He had seen Sakura a lot of times before, so why is he shaking with her appearance now! Sakura just smiled and started to sew. She was halfway done until she pricked her finger on the needle. "Ouch!" She said trying to blow the blood coming out. When Sasuke saw this, he came out of the bath and knelt down to sip the blood off. "Clumsy girl! Here, I'll help." he said stitching up the last of the shirt. "Thanks" Sakura mumbled as Sasuke put a bandage on the finger. **

**Sasuke looked up. Sakura looked even more beautiful blushing! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Sasuke turned around and said, "I'm gonna take a walk first…" he said hiding the fact that he was blushing so hardly. Sakura smiled. "Okay…. Sasuke…" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Field Trip Chaos**

**Yawn! A sleepy girl and boy wake up in a sunny day to find that their clocks say 9:00 am! "OH NO! I'm late for ninja training!" they both shouted as they raced to change and out the door in 5 minutes! Sakura and Sasuke were just in time to see that they weren't late at all! Naruto and Kakashi-sensei just got there. "Hello squad! Today we have something important to tell all the ninjas in Konoha…" Kakashi said as he gave them 3 tickets directing to a bus.**

"**FIELD TRIP TO A SUMMER RESORT?" Naruto exclaimed with his eyes almost bulging out! Kakashi left after he said that they had to be there by 6:00 to catch the bus. "YES! Finally! No missions… just three weeks of fun!" Naruto shouted for joy. Sasuke however just kept staring at the room arrangements for the trip. "Room 4 consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuugu and Rock Lee!" he read to himself. He looked at Sakura who was also looking at the arrangements. "Why am I always with guys!" She thought as she waved goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke and left. "Hey Sasuke! Sasuke! Is it okay if I take your place for that room? It's obvious that Neji and Lee want Sakura so I want to keep an eye on them!" Naruto suggested. Sasuke froze. "Neji and Lee want Sakura?" he asked with annoyance as Naruto nodded. He glared at their names as he marched off. "What's up with him?" Naruto thought as he left as well.**

**The next day, Sakura and Sasuke jumped to the trees as a shortcut to the bus. There they met the whole gang. Sakura told Ino about how she remembered their friendship but not that she lived with Sasuke. On that day Sasuke asked her to keep it a secret from everyone so there wouldn't be any trouble. "Sakura-san! It looks like we're going to know ourselves a bit better" Neji said as he held up some of her hair and smelt it. Seeing this, Sasuke slapped Neji's hand away from touching Sakura. "Back off, Hyuugu!" Sasuke said glaring daggers at him. Suddenly the bus drove by and picked them up. Sakura was still confused with what happened and sat next to Ino.**

**Four hours later the bus stopped in Konoha Summer Resort. "Wow! It looks so beautiful!" Sakura said as she gazed to the sunset of the beach. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go swimming!" Ino exclaimed as they ran to the changing stands. Five minutes later, Sasuke went out wearing red trunks with white lines on them. Neji wore green shorts and so did Lee. Naruto was however in a swimming suit for snorkeling! Then after a while Ino came out in a pink strapless two pieced suit. "C'mon Sakura! You look great!" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura looked more than great once you saw everyone's blushing faces having nosebleeds! She wore a very revealing and cute two pieced suit that was black. Even if it was the least revealing from the other girls it caught the most attention. Sasuke took was look and blushed seven shades of red, he was sweating like crazy! "Ino! You said this suit you bought me was normal!" Sakura screamed. "It is. But you're the first one to look this cute in it! Check it out!" Ino said pointing at all the red faces in the beach. Sakura was even more embarrassed!**

"**Sakura, you look pretty even in the most normal suit in the beach" Rock Lee complimented taking her hand. "Back off idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed kicking Rock lee up into the air. He gazed at Sakura and blushed madly. "Later." He mumbled as he went straight to the snack bar on the beach. "Sakura! C'mon! Let's get some shade!" Ino said as they put an umbrella over them under a towel. Ino sipped on a soda can until she noticed Sakura forming her towel into a skirt. "Sakura! You should feel happy that a crowd of boys are blushing over you!" Ino yelled as she bonked Sakura's head. "Stop it! I'm trying to regain my memory! Not lose it!" Sakura yelled. Soon they walked on the beach with Hinata and TenTen as they picked up shells for souvenirs. Sakura ran in sight of a pretty pearl on an oyster when she tripped on a rock and was going to fall. Sasuke sensed this at the snack bar and dropped his hotdog. He was just it time to catch Sakura in his arms. Seeing their position he blushed even more as he let her stand up. "Ah… the pearl got washed away" she said in disappointment. She thanked Sasuke and meet up to her friends. Suddenly something landed beside his feet, it was the pearl! He picked it up and gazed at Sakura.**

**Later they finally went to the hotel and were showed to their rooms. The hotel manager said that they could wear yukatas at night so they each got one and headed for the hot springs. "Ahh… Relaxation!" Sakura said dropping a towel on her head. She or the other girls never knew what would happen on the other side. "Sakura is so cute!" Neji and Lee said. "SHUT UP!" Sasuke glared daggers at them. Naruto looked at his blushing face and grinned. "Why are you so annoyed Uchiha? Aren't you glad Sakura-chan doesn't love you any longer?" he said with a mischievous smile. Sasuke blushed even more. "They talk too much… It was really annoying me." He lied. "Well good! Tonight I will sleep near Sakura." Lee said daydreaming. "Well I shall finally get Sakura all for myself!" Neji explained. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he punched Neji right on the stomach to a bush. "Will you just SHUT UP?" He was glaring death now. Neji spat the blood from his mouth and went to battle position. "Heh…" Lee smirked and got in to battle position too. Neji kicked Sasuke but he dodged it while he gave Lee a kick on the stomach. Lee just flew to the wall dividing them from the girls and it broke. The girls in towels saw this and shrieked like crazy! They threw whatever they could find at them, even trees! When all the guys were knocked unconscious they took them to their rooms. Sasuke woke up just to find him resting on the lap of Sakura! She got a wet towel and placed it over a wound he had. "Sakura? Where am I?" Sasuke asked blushing. "Ah… Please don't move. I did this to Lee and Neji too. We're in the resort room. And about the incident, I'm pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose so I forgive you." Sakura gave the most beautiful smile which made Sasuke even redder than ever! "Why am I blushing? Is she that different?" He thought as Sakura let him rest on a futon as she lay at the corner watching the three of them. Suddenly, Sasuke transported from the futon to behind her. "If your gonna watch us, you need to watch yourself. You're exhausted!" Sasuke said as he felt someone sleeping on him. She looked down to see the pink haired girl sleep so sweetly yet soundly on him. Badum-Badum Badum-Badum! Sasuke's heart was beating so fast and he was blushing madly. Then he heard a small voice coming from Sakura, "Please let me rest just for a little while so I can watch you guys again..."Sasuke let her sleep on him and picked up a kunai. "Those two better stay away from her or say hello to blood." He said covering Sakura with a hand and pointed a kunai with the other. The next day she felt her in an awkward position, she looked to see that she was sleeping on Sasuke's chest while Sasuke was hugging her on waist. She blushed. She removed Sasuke's grip off her waist and put him on a futon. She wore her yukata and went to the kitchen to meet her friends TenTen, Ino and Hinata. "Hey Sakura. Look, we're making cake." Hinata explained showing her the batter. It's for the festival we're having tonight, TenTen butted in. "Sakura, you are incharge of decorations outside!" Ino said giving her lights, paper and whatever else she had. Sakura worked outside her room. Neji, Lee and Sasuke woke up and saw her putting lights on a wire and hanging it. She was almost going to fall from a ladder when Sasuke caught her, Neji saved the lights from falling and Lee went and helped her put the lights on wire. "Oh… its okay, I'll do it." Sakura said. "This to payback for healing us." They all said smirking. Soon, the place looked amazing! There were wind chimers hanging with light on wire. They decorated stands with paper cherry blossoms and banners everywhere! Ino was so amazed she wanted to see them in kimonos and yukatas. Sakura looked like an angel in her kimono and the guys noticed this with their 10 shades of red blushes.**

**Night set as they released fireworks in the air. The festival was great! Sasuke won a great big bear and Neji won a lizard with Lee. Sakura won 3 stuffed animals which she gave to them. "Here. Thank you for a great memory." She said with her beautiful smile. They blushed accepting the gifts and giving theirs instead. "Uh…Sakura… I have something for you." Sasuke blushed as he gave her a box with a pearl inside. Sakura was full of joy in her smile. She couldn't think of how to thank him but with a kiss on the cheek! He couldn't hold back now. Neji and Lee turned furious and red while Sasuke turned red all over his body. Sakura grinned as she looked at the moon, remembering herself on the park waiting for someone, who was going to leave her. **


End file.
